


The Gag Reel

by phanspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting, Reader Insert, Supernatural Reader insert, bloopers, gag reel, teen reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspn/pseuds/phanspn
Summary: You play Sam and Dean's adopted little sister, Jasmine, on Supernatural, and though being a part of this particular cast has many perks- it can be a tad hard to keep focus. Well- at least it'll make the gag reel.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean, this isn't fair- I'm not a child!" You screamed, saying your line perfectly.

Jensen, Dean, shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "(Y/N), for the last time you cannot come on this hunt- shit I said (Y/N) didn't I?"

You and Jared who stood beside you broke down in laughter, Jensen soon following.

"Jasmine!" He said with a chuckle, shaking his head, "I meant Jasmine."

\---

It was one in the morning, and you were rehearsing a scene where your character, Jasmine, was kidnapped by two demons who were stupid enough to mess with a loved one of the Winchesters. You were ridiculously tired, and all you wanted was to get the night over and done with so you could go to bed.

The demon who was on watch circled your body that was tied up from the ceiling. He pulled a sharp blade from his belt and ran it lightly over your chest, "Any last words, little Winchester?"

You spat fake blood in the poor actor's face.

"Just kill me slowly- wait that's not what I want." You, as well as the whole crew and cast present broke down in laughter.

"Well, that'll make that gag reel." You said, causing more laughter to erupt from the crew. You smiled, flashing your teeth covered in sickeningly sweet fake blood.

"Can I take it from the top?"

\---

"Dean, you- you're alive?" You said, bringing Dean, Jensen's character, into a hug.

"You smell really good." You said, sniffing his shirt, causing the crew, as well as Misha to break down in laughter.

Jensen nodded with a chuckle, "I should- you brought me the cologne." He said, and you both joined the crew in laughter. Seconds later, Misha brought Jensen in for a hug, smelling his neck.

"Hm," he said. "Musky."

\---

"Chuck, Luci, you need to sit the hell down right now and sort out this issue! I can't handle this argumen- can you please stop doing that?" You groaned at Rob and Misha, who were currently making ridiculous faces while the camera was on your coverage.

"(Y/N)," Misha said, sitting back in his chair. "I'm sorry that you're such a terrible actress, but we are doing nothing wrong!" You rolled your eyes over dramatically. 

"Guys, c'mon I've had a really shitty day. Let's get this over and done with so we can go home?" Rob smiled pitifully and brought you into a hug. 

"Sorry (Y/N), let's get it done." You sighed and went back to your starting mark.

\---  
"Jasmine, you can't run from me. I'm the King of Hell! I can always find you eventually.

"Well then, go back to Hell. I don't want you here. Besides, you... smell... weird..."

Mark couldn't help it and started laughing, "Is that even a line?

"I was told to improvise there. I couldn't think of a besides." You defended.

"Okay, let's try this again." Mark chuckled.

"Still rolling!"

"Jasmine, you can't run from me. I'm the King of Hell! I can always find you eventually."

"Well then, go back to Hell. I don't want you here. Besides, you're just a... gay penguin!"

"Really? Am I now? Then you're Lucifer's...handbag."

"You're an ugly...demon..."

"I am a demon."

"Right."

"CUT!"

You looked at Mark, he looked back. You stared at each other for a good minute or two before bursting out in laughter. You knew this would never work; someone had to write something or this scene would fall apart. Together, you made a bad combination; You were one of the few people who could get Mark to laugh while he was in character.

"Gay penguin? C'mon (Y/N)!"

"You called me Lucifer's handbag!"

\---

You were in the middle of a serious scene with Jared and Jensen. Jared stood squared to Jensen, arguing about some topic or another while Jared argued back. It started out as research but, turned into a family blowout. You was meant to be asleep on the bed, waking up to the argument crying. You sat up slowly when Jensen's phone rang.

"Sorry! I'm being unprofessional." He joked.

Looking at his phone, he saw it was Danneel and, answered. He saw a couple bitch faces from Jared and yourself. He knew it was bad but, he had to answer his pregnant wife.

"Jensen, come back to bed, sweetie." You moaned, loud enough for Danneel to hear.

"I swear to god Ackles! If you leave your underpants on the floor one more time!" Jared joined it.

"Oh Jensen~" Misha sang, entering the room, "How about we get back to our threesome!"

Jensen groaned as Daneel started giggling, "They're doing it again, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yes, they are." Jensen answered, "We were in the middle of filming. What do you need, honey?"

"I called to tell you to stop leaving your underpants on the floor." She laughed, "But it looks sounds like Jared beat me to it."

Jensen groaned and hung up. "I hate all of you."

"You love us and you know it." You said seriously, waggling your eyebrows and licking her teeth.

"We have all of that on film..." The poor camera man was almost crying he was laughing so hard.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY WROTE CHAPTER TWO WHAT! Thanks so much for all the lovely comments on chapter one! Maybe I'll write three someday...

"You know what, Claire? I am so done with your crap!" You screamed, pushing Kathryn, who played Claire Novak, into the wall behind her.

"We came here to save you, and this is how you act- you're a little brat!" Kathryn pushed you back off of her and stepped forwards.

"I'm a little brat? You're the brat, Jasmine! You think that you're an adult or some shit, you're fifteen!" She scoffed.

"I'm three years younger than you, and you know what? I have never met an eighteen year old so childish." At that line, Kathryn was supposed to push you out of the way and storm out- but instead she pushed you to the floor and fell on top of you.

You both laughed hysterically, "Sorry Y/N!" She said between giggles, offering you a hand to stand up.

\---

You ran through the forest, cameras followed you as you tried to stay on the set path. Sadly, there seemed to be not only roots and other hazardous things to trip you but, hidden camera tracks. Naturally, these were hard to keep track of. Jared and Jensen kept sprinting ahead of you.  
“Hurry up, Jasmine!” Jensen…Dean? Called out to you.

“I’m going as fast as I can! I’m not exactly as tall as you!” You shouted back before you face planted into the tracks. “Ow, fuck!” you sat up and rubbed your face.

“Hey, (Y/N). I can see the track mark on your face.” Jared giggled walking up to you, “You okay?” He asked, helping you up.

“Am I always going to get concussions on this show?”  
"Yes.” Jensen chuckled. “I think I have an idea.” He nodded walking up to the director and whispering, before motioning Jared over.

You stood there concerned about what they were saying. Together they nodded, whispered, looked at you, nodded and, whispered again. Finally, all I heard was ‘Just don’t drop her again.’ And we were called back into action. You were back to running in front of the camera again for take two.

“Hurry up, Jasmine!”

"I’m going as fast as I can! I’m not exactly as tall as you!” You repeated, but, this time you couldn’t see where Jared was.

Suddenly, you were tossed over a shoulder and were watching the ground fly by beneath you. Oh, so that was the plan.

“Oh my god! Sam don’t you dare drop me or so help me God I will kill you!” You squealed, frightened.

“I won’t drop you! I promise.” Jared…Sam…huffed.

“Sam! Sam! Jared!” And you were back on the ground. “I’m done…” you groaned and rubbed your head.

“Dammit Jared! I told you not to drop her again!” The director yelled from off screen.

\---

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” You spoke in a sing song voice, silently bobbing your head back and forth as you sat in the backseat of the the Impala that was a prop, one of the many you would find on set.

Early morning shoots weren’t your favorite, but considering how many scenes you had to do today, it was part of the job, and you loved every second of this.

You adjusted yourself in the leather seats and lifted up the clapperboard to the front of you and made sure it was in front of the camera like you were told. The front seats were occupied by both of your male co stars, Jared got himself ready by letting out a yawn as the palms of his hands ran down his hair before he outstretched his arms. He let out an obnoxiously loud cough, getting it in before you got everyone ready. You lifted up the top part of the board like instructed. “Scene nine—take three.”

You slapped the part down, making a small thumping noise, bringing you and the boys into focus of what you were supposed to be doing. The scene you were shooting today was Sam and your character confronting Dean about him slipping the confession to a girl at a bar. You set the clapperboard down on the seat so it was out of view and focused your attention forward to get this started. “You told her?!” Jared delivered his line, using the frustration his character would feel in this situation.

“Shut up.” Jensen hissed out, sounding perfectly annoyed.

You leaned forward in your seat so you would appear to the camera so you would be visually in the middle of the men. Sometimes scenes didn’t go perfectly, and this was one of them.

“You told her. You told her the big family secret.” You accidentally delivered the line that was supposed to be Jared’s. You only knew when he turned his head to look at you as he shook his head, the ends of his lips stretching into a grin, knowing all of you were going to have to start this scene again. But you still kept a straight face and looked at Jensen, letting this play out.

“You’re a disappointment to this family, Jensen. A true disappointment. You screwed up everything—including my lines.”

You puckered out your lips as you tried your hardest not to laugh and keep your serious glare, but the boys couldn’t help it when they knew this scene was not useable. Through the chuckles and smiles, you heard the director yell cut, informing the three of you that the scene would be needed to be done over, yet again.

  
\---

You were back in the Impala once more with the intent of wrapping up today’s final scene in one take. It was a fairly simple one, just a few lines before the editor could fade the scene to black before rolling credits. You let out a yawn and looked away from the camera, trying to get yourself to wake up and look at least like you weren’t supposed to be asleep. When there was a call for everyone to get ready to start filming, you let out yet another yawn, trying your hardest to keep yourself composed.

The final scene for this episode would conclude Sam sitting in the driver’s side and Dean in the passenger seat. There was only a few lines of dialogue before you could go home for the day. You looked out the window for a moment, keeping yourself occupied and waiting for the cue to speak your lines, but you turned your head when you heard Jensen speak up.

“Wake me up when it’s my turn to drive.”

You didn’t think much of it, until, he decided to act on Dean’s actions as he began to lower himself into a lying position, but it wasn’t against the passenger’s side window. He titled himself into Jared’s lap for a comfortable snooze. Your leaned forward in your seat so you were hovering over him. You puckered out your lips and made a loud kissing noise, pretending to give him a peck on his forehead, wishing him a good night’s sleep. When you heard the warning call for everyone to get into their position, all of you got back into your proper set up, getting ready to do the perfect take so you could go home, wrapping up yet another successful day of shooting at the job you had grown to love with people that made all the screw ups and accidental mistakes worthwhile.  

\---

  
It was nearly 1am, and you, Misha, Jensen, Jared and Mark were still on set. You said constantly at conventions and interviews how much you enjoyed your job, but the hours were definitely something that you didn't love.

"Come on, Crowley- it's a hell-hound. Call it and tell it to sit or something." Jensen rolled his eyes, delivering the line perfectly.

"It's not a hellhound, love, it's the hellhound."

You raised an eyebrow, about to deliver your line when you noticed that Misha was missing from his mark.

"Where's Mish-" You didn't even get time to finish your sentence before you were being pied in the face from behind. For a moment, you didn't move and all, and watched in pure shock and the boys backed away from you.

Slowly, you wiped the cream from your eyes and turned around. You took a breath and ever so calmly began to talk.

" _Dmitri Tippens Krushnic_ , you better run for your fucking life." The crew went silent, knowing that you only swore when you were very tired or very angry.

You laughed and began to run through the set after Misha, let's just say that was messy.

' _Yeah_.' You thought.

' _That'll make the gag-reel._ "

 


End file.
